


home is where the sun shines (where you are)

by markseoks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Romance, Space AU, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically just some markhyuck fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks
Summary: Mark Lee, born and raised in space have seen it all. Have lived in every planet possible of having of inhabitants. All his life he believed that home is a place— what he didn't expect is for him to find it in a form of a person living in a planet where they call their biggest star 'sun'. But for him and for some reason he can't explain Lee Donghyuck seem to shine brighter than any star in the whole universe.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 14





	home is where the sun shines (where you are)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back with another markhyuck fic, but this time it's all fluff, i think. i was feeling all soft for markhyuck these days so i decided to write this lmao. i was inspired because im bored af and i watched too many markhyuck vids and edigts in yt and tiktok.
> 
> the name of the planets here are fictional that i just made up and some are words that i found in the internet via google. bear with me hahaha. 
> 
> anyways happy reading! hope you like it. sorry for the errors you may encounter ill edit them once i have time.

The universe is big and it's continuously expanding. There's million of galaxies in it, thousands of planets that is inhabitable and yet Mark can't seem to find a place he can call home. What exactly is home? It's a place where you can settle down and feel at ease, a safe place and somewhere you can find happiness. 

Mark Lee is born and raised in space having to grow up in a spaceship. It wasn't easy, especially when he was taught that home is a place. Home is a planet, home is where you can build a house and live with other living beings. Home is not a type of vehicle or transportation or even a special one like this. 

Her mother came from a planet called 'Sollite' but this world no longer exists. It was destroyed by an asteroid causing her mother to find another home. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a place so she decided to just live in a spaceship. 

When he turned 18 her mother gifted him his own spacecraft giving him the freedom to fly all over the universe and visit galaxy to galaxy and find a planet he could live in. In his journey on finding one he met many friends from different galaxies and planets. 

Lone, a planet where there are more land than water. Petrichor, the planet where it rains more often than anything. Meraki, a small but rich planet that has many advanced technology. Novaturient, a very civilized place. Eccedentesiast, a planet that holds the biggest volcanos. Innefable, the green planet. 

And many more that he can't name, too many to remember and too many to count. Yet, he till couldn't find what he's looking for. Do such place really exist? Maybe it's meant to be that he should also live wandering in space just like her mother. 

One of the person he met, Huang Renjun from Eascean, once asked him "What are you actually looking for? You need to know what kind of place you want for it to be easier".

He couldn't answer it. He doesn't know anything about planets and their characteristics. He lived his life floating in space and only the stars greeting him when he wakes up, with only the view of the planets from where he is when he looks out of the window and with only imagining a planet he cannot describe into words. 

What exactly does he want? What he's finding in a home? Even he can't answer his own questions.

Home is a place. Then why is he depending on what he feels in finding it? 

At that point he was losing hope, maybe he wouldn't be able to find one. It wasn't for him. 

However, one day, he comes across a planet with bright colors of what seems to be water and green land. It was called 'Earth'. 

It wasn't the best one he have seen, wasn't the most beautiful he visited. But as odd as it might sound something was pulling him in to see this world. 

And he did. 

The first thing he thought about is how bright their main star is, and how warm the sky looks like. How high some building are that his neck hurts looking up at them. How many living beings are living in it. 

There were this odd looking form of transportation that he later found out was called 'cars' that travels on land with circle things they call 'tires'. Mark found it fascinating. The life in this planet is so different, and for the first time he felt somehow happy being there.

But it's not those things and other fascinating objects that made Mark stay, that made him realize he's _home._

Home was not what he thought it was. Home isn't a planet nor a place.

All his life he thought he'll find in one of the galaxies in a planet. No one told him it was possible for a home to be in a form of living being, a 'human' as they call it. 

Lee Donghyuck, that was his name.

* * *

Mark remembers the first time he met Donghyuck. It was in a place they call 'countryside', it was beautiful and he can dare call it a paradise— it was surrounded by the sea and different kinds of trees that made the air easy to breathe. 

And suddenly someone bumps into him making them both fall in the sand. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by two dark brown orbs that screams happiness in them, and the most beautiful pair of eyes Mark has ever seen. The other ha stan skin and flawless skin, small button nose and soft lips.

The other stood up so fast muttering his apology, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't looking at my way."

Mark was in awe that he can't do anything, not even stand up, and just stares at the latter. HIs breathe hitches when he felt his heart beating faster and his stomach churning in an unexplainable way. 

"Uhm, hello?" _Even his voice is beautiful._ The voice brought him back to reality and stands up faster than ever.

"Sorry, I was shocked." _to see someone as beautiful as you._

"It's okay but are you okay? I'm not heavy or anything, right?" he asks.

"No, no. It's fine, really." he assures the boy.

"I'm glad then. My name is Lee Donghyuck by the way." _Lee Donghyuck._ "Yes?"

"What?"

"You just said my name." Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows but a little smile was painted in his mouth.

"Oh, I did? I'm sorry." he panics.

"So are you gonna tell me your name or?" 

"Yeah, of course. I- I'm Mark." he stutters and he mentally curses himself for it.

"Mark?" Donghyuck tilts his head in confusion.

"Yes, why?" he wonders. 

"Just Mark?" he nods. "Oh, so I guess you're not from around here or even in this planet." 

"Yeah, I don't. Just visiting. I live in space." he answers.

"Well then do you want to have any tour guide or something?" Mark blinks at Donghyuck.

"Tour guide?" Mark asks and Donghyuck laughs. And swear, for him it was like music to his ears.

"Yep, it's like someone who will introduce and help you see a place." He opens his mouth in understanding and nods. He has all the the time to learn everything about this place, this planet, and this boy, Lee Donghyuck.

* * *

In the few weeks that he stayed in that place him and Donghyuck grew closer as the younger show him the beauty of this planet. Mark wonders how amazing this planet more can be. He only saw a little portion of this world and yet he's already convince that it's the the one he liked the most. 

However, it is not the most beautiful and mesmerizing thing his eyes have ever laid on. It is not in a form of a place, but a person.

"What do you call your biggest star here?" Mark wonders and asks Donghyuck.

"What?" the younger turns to him.

"The one that you see in the sky when you look up."

"The sun?" Donghyuck laughs.

"Sun." he mutters as he looks up looking at it and squinting as his eyes can't handle the light it gives off.

"Yeah, the sun. It's what gives this planet it's light and brightness." Mark looks down on Donghyuck and thinks that the younger definitely shines brighter than the sun.

"Really? But why do I think otherwise?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Mark stares at the boy and smiles, adoring the sight. 

"I think you shine more than anything else here." he confesses.

Donghyuck flushes red, flustered at Mark's words. Mark thinks it's beautiful how the red compliments his skin making him more beautiful.

"You're so straightforward." Donghyuck stutters and playfully hits his arm laughing lightly in amusement.

"Well, all my life I have been wandering and circling all over the universe I don't have time beating around the bush." as Donghyuck smiles and leans on his shoulder Mark has never been more sure of anything in his life. There's something about this planet, _something_ about Donghyuck that makes him wanna stay.

* * *

"Donghyuck." Mark calls the younger who's staring at the stars silently as the cold wind hits them. They were currently sitting down in the beach beside the shore just looking at the sky full of stars. It's cold because of the night breeze, but Mark feels warm inside being here with the other.

Donghyuck hums in response, acknowledging him. 

"What does destiny and fate means?" he asks. He have heard this word a thousand times already but he still doesn't understand what it actually is.

"Destiny?" Hyuck looks at him meeting his eyes, and Mark swears that he can see a whole new universe in it. "Destiny is when a certain something, can also be someone in some ways, is meant to be for you. It somehow decides and plans what's for you." he explains.

Mark blinks, "What if you don't want what is supposed to be yours? What if you want something else?" 

"Then you go against it, you go against all odds. But they say that when you do that there's consequences." Donghyuck smiles, "I don't believe in that though."

"You don't believe in what?" the younger sighs and puts his hands on Mark's face.

"I don't think that the destiny exactly planned everything for everyone. You, yourself can make your own destiny. It only guides you to what you deserve, to what exactly you are for. Sometimes though it can also be cruel, I know because I saw it."

Mark closes his eyes and melts in Donghyuck's palm, "What do you mean?"

"Just like you asked, what if your destiny isn't what you wanted? I know someone who is the victim of that. He wanted what isn't for him, he wanted something that he couldn't have and that broke him." he caress his cheeks lightly. "But you know what? That's his destiny, he chose that. That's the consequence when you try to claim what's not for you."

"Isn't that a little unfair? If that's what you want then why can't you have it even if you worked hard for it?" Mark opens is eyes and Donghyuck's face greets him closely.

"I don't know to be honest, the concept of it all is confusing so I just believe that it's different for everyone, that it depends on the person and on the situation." 

"Then what about you? Do you think that the things you want is destined for you?" he asks. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes and rests his forehead on his. Mark admires him this close, he can see Hyuck's long lashes, freckles, and his moles that's like a constellation on the sky. If there's one word he can use to describe the latter, it's _ethereal._

"I only want what I deserve, Mark." Donghyuck opens his eyes and looks at him, a bright and soft smile appearing on his lips. 

Right there and then, "I think that you're my destiny, Hyuck." Mark admits. 

"Why? Is it because you want me?" the younger twists his head to the other side to put his head on Mark's shoulder snuggling against the crook of his neck.

"That and many other reasons." Mark leans on Donghyuck's head and pulls him in his arm for an embrace.

"Like what? Tell me." the latter asks breath hitting Mark's skin.

"Because being with you, just like this, feels so right. Here beside you, I found what has been missing, I found what I have always been looking for, I found everything in you." he feels Donghyuck's hands sneak around his waist, and he sighs in content. 

"How sure are you?" Mark tightens his hold on Donghyuck. 

"I have never been so sure in my life." he presses a kiss on the younger's hair before continuing, "You are the most beautiful thing that exists in this world that sometimes I even ask if you're actually real. Because how can someone so mesmerizing and perfect be here? Right in my arms?" he chuckles and Donghyuck also laughs.

"What if you find something more beautiful? What if you leave and see that you're actually wrong and that something can be way more better than I am?" the other leans back to stare at him. "What then?" 

Mark lifts his hands and places it on Donhyuck's face. "I don't think that's even possible." 

"How can you say so?" the younger grips his wrists so he can put all of his head's weight on his palms. 

"Because I have traveled enough, and have seen enough in this universe to conclude that nothing can and ever will be able to surpass and compare to your beauty." Mark leans forward to leave a kiss on his forehead for a few seconds.

"And because you're _it_ for me, you're what I have been looking for a long time, baby. This is where I belong, right beside you. Home is where the sun shines, _home_ is where _you_ are." with that he presses his lips against Donghyuck's and Mark surely is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorite type of au is space aus so i wanted to make one as well. originally this was supposed to be a twitter/socmed au but im too lazy to plan everything for now so maybe i should just make a one shot first and just do another space au with a proper plan and plot in the future. 
> 
> wait did anyone notice that i didn't use the word love (i think) and i didn't use 'i love you' for mark to express his feelings for hyuck? HAHAHA i wanted to prove that it doesn't always have to be that exact phrase for us to show how we feel. 
> 
> anyways that's it, i hope you enjoyed this fic even if it's a little short :) thank you for reading.


End file.
